


Trapped

by Rantsofafangirl



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:32:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4726067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rantsofafangirl/pseuds/Rantsofafangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small drabble I did to test out this ship.<br/>Based on the prompt: Imagine your OTP gets trapped in a very close-quarters place, causing them to be pressed fairly close together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

“You don’t have to pick the lock so fast Scarlet.”  
Barry sighed as he tried to vibrate the lock open yet again. “And the only place your hands fit in here is at my waist?”  
“Is it making you uncomfortable?” Snart drawled in all his Captain Cold bravado. Barry felt the trace of his fingers against the pants of his suit lift ever so slightly at his objection.  
“No...” Barry stuttered, trying to keep his focus on the task at hand  
“I mean of course not, why would it? that's the only place to put them... ” The weight returns, and Len feels Barry relax.  
“As long as you’re facing towards me, we’re fine.”  
Barry paused for a moment in his exploration of the locking mechanism. “And if I’m not?” Snart chuckled lightly his hands travelling around to grab his ass.  
“If you're not, It’d be impossible to get these pants halfway off…”  
Barry could feel his face blush in the darkness. He's glad Len can’t see it, but he's damn sure he can feel his cock twitch in interest at his words. “That’s about all we’d need,” he’s mortified to hear himself say that, in an almost musing voice.  
“Hmm.” Len's warm breath ruffled Barry's hair as he involuntarily sighs. “Then let’s have a race. I’ll see if I can find a way to get you out of this suit before you get us out of here.”  
“Game on,.” he chuckles. “But we’ll probably be half-naked by the time we get back to the car.”  
“Why wait until we get back to the car?”  
“Because a meta-human trapped us in this room and I don't want to find out what will happen to us when he gets back”  
“All right. Car then…”  
“Celebration?” Barry finishes with a grin.  
“Celebration.”


End file.
